Don Morrow Narrations
Dark City (1998) TV Spot * "A woman searching for her husband...finds him searching for himself." * "Now, they must uncover a terrifying mystery...of who they once were." * "From the director of The Crow. Dark City. Rated R." The Devil's Advocate (1997) Trailer * "A young attorney has the chance of a lifetime. He will enter a place of wealth and ambition. A world of power and seduction...controlled by one man. It will make your dreams come true. He will grant your finest wish. He knows your greatest fear. And he knows the price of your soul." * "Keanu Reeves. Al Pacino. The Devil's Advocate." Double Jeopardy (1999) Trailer * "In every life...in every love...there is a moment...never to be forgotten." * "Libby Parsons is imprisoned for a crime she didn't commit. Now the only way back to her son is to find out what really happened." * "Paramount Pictures presents..." * "Double Jeopardy." Enemy at the Gates (2001) Trailer * "A battle between two nations became a conflict between two men." * "Paramount Pictures and Mandalay Pictures present...Joseph Fiennes...Jude Law...Rachel Weisz...Bob Hoskins...and Ed Harris." * "A hero never chooses his destiny. Destiny chooses him." The Prince of Egypt (1998) Trailer 1 * "Rescued from a river. Raised by royalty. The Truth gave him the courage...to do the impossible." * "DreamWorks Pictures presents...a story for our time...a celebration of the human spirit." Trailer 2 * "In a world of power and mystery...a child is discovered by a queen...and raised in a family of a mighty dynasty. They were the sons of a king. One was born to rule. The other was chosen to lead." * "Discover the mystery. Experience the majesty. Believe in miracles. Feel the power of the greatest adventure of all time. The Prince of Egypt." Saving Private Ryan (1998) TV Spot * "Saving Private Ryan is 'Brilliant', says Time Magazine. Jeffrey Lyons calls it 'An astonishing film. One of the greatest epics in years.' 'Spielberg is working at the top of his form,' says Newsweek. And Entertainment Weekly calls it 'A movie of raw lyric power. A masterpiece.' Tom Hanks. Edward Burns. Tom Sizemore. Matt Damon. Saving Private Ryan, a film by Steven Spielberg. Rated R. Starts Friday, July 24th." Snow Falling on Cedars (1999) Trailer * "There is a love...with whom emotion has no limits. There are places in a heart...where time stands still...and there are secrets in the soul...which control our fate." * "From the international award-winning novel...and the acclaimed director of Shine..." * "Ethan Hawke. James Cromwell. Youki Kudoh. Sam Shepard. And Max von Sydow." Titanic (1997) Trailer * "Take a journey...back in time...in search of a mystery...locked beneath the sea. On December 19th...you'll be given the key." Waking Ned Devine (1998) Trailer * "In 63 countries around the world, dozens of lottery machines spin hundreds of lottery balls. It takes seconds for the losers to realize they've lost, but for the winners, it is an event which will undoubtedly change their lives forever." * "Fox Searchlight Pictures presents...a comedy that will make you feel...like a winner." * "Waking Ned Devine. This Fall, odds are you'll get lucky." The World is Not Enough (1999) Trailer * "As the countdown begins to the 21st century, it's good to know there is still one number you can always count on." * "For the world's greatest secret agent, when the stakes are high...and the danger hits too close to home...it's not just professional, it's personal." * "The World is Not Enough." Category:Narrations